


Why

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrath spends his time pondering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why

He sat alone in the dark thankful to the stupid one that gave not one but two of his limbs.

Why would anyone willing trade with this beast he thought, to him it mattered not.

He had yet to see anyone make a deal that ended well, no doubt the dumb one would be here soon enough.

That had to be where all the little faces came from; he just wondered why he was not absorbed.

Every day the darkness crept closer, maybe the half-brain would give his ears soon, and then he would never hear the whispers again.


End file.
